


Touches

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just a little touch-starved i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Din’s always nervous to touch you and at first you just accepted it. But like every other person in the world, you have needs. And, wow, were those needs were bubbling in you quickly. After finally confronting your man, you start on a bit oftouchingjourney to fulfill both of your needs.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...that does say chapter 1 of 3. I figured why throw everything spicy into one piece when maybe I could drag this out a little? Only like my second time attempting some spicy writing so I hope it's alright and make sense! Also, sorry for the rough summary! I don't know if i did the piece justice.... but, anyways, enjoy, xo.

For a seemingly skilled and fearless bounty hunter, Din was incredibly cautious when it came to you. 

While your romantic relationship was a fairly budding one, even before the admission of feelings he skirted around you, practically pretending you were a piece of glass. 

His touches were few and far in between. At first, it’d just be a weird skim across your back or some pat on the shoulder which was fine when you two were acquaintances but once you hit the dating phase, you thought he’d kick it up a notch… Nope. 

This left you to be the one to initiate contact. You had originally thought maybe he just hated being touched, hating feeling the weight of another, but slowly you were able to make some progress.

It started with arm touches. Din would be looking over reading or thinking about something and you’d saunter up, placing a light hand on his armor covered arm. You didn’t really know how he knew you had a hand on him but there’d be a slight tense of his body and then he’d relax as if remembering it was only you. 

Next came the hand-holding, which was your favorite so far and the one that made Din the most confused. When you first started initiating hand-holding, he didn’t really get it, often asking why’d you just grab his hand in the middle of the most mundane tasks. He knew it was an affectionate thing but, really, what did it do? 

You’d explained there wasn’t a major significance behind it — you just simply wanted to keep him close, maybe even show off that you belonged to one another. He had accepted your explanation and gotten quite used to how your hand molded into his. 

And then, as time went on, you got a little more daring with the touches. There’d be some lingering and some soft. You even experimented with sudden hugs from behind which seemed well received. Din even went as far as to wrap an arm around your waist, coming from a protective side you found but welcomed nonetheless. 

All this was very fine and dandy at first but as time went on and you felt the relationship making emotional progress, the physical aspects were still at a standstill. And, boy, were you growing frustrated. 

You didn’t exactly know what to expect but you sure didn’t think you’d be months in without even the slightest teasing touch from him. Granted, maybe he was new to it or just unsure. That’d be fine but, Maker, he hadn’t even said a word about it. Of course, you weren’t looking for a strictly physical relationship but you wanted at least something. One occurrence fueled by passion, desire, _want_ , would be kind of nice. 

As much as your concerns brewed inside you, you buried them in fear of coming off too strong or making Din uncomfortable. You thought you could just let it simmer, eventually, everything would fall into place over time, right?

Wrong. As hard as you tried, it didn’t go as planned. Everything came out quickly one afternoon as you two were sitting in a field right outside the Razor Crest. You had just put the child down for his nap and were hoping to take a moment for some peaceful, quiet time while you ate your lunch. 

Things at first were totally normal. You ate your lunch and Din kept a steady conversation regarding your plans for tomorrow. You were itching to do some shopping and he figured this little group he had formed — a family, even — could indulge in town for one day. 

You agreed and thanked him as you cuddled into his side. He had his arm loosely draped around you which wasn’t very uncommon. Din sometimes let himself relax like this but then, as your hand rested on his torso and your leg gently settled on his, he tensed beneath you.

When you initiated them, you didn’t think much of your actions. But then you realized the tensed reaction. Your eyebrows furrowed, confused, and looked up at Din. 

"Are you okay?" You whispered. He wasn’t even looking at you, helmet facing forward watching the open field.

"Fine, _cyar’ika_." He said, peppering in the pet name. You wanted to roll your eyes. Sometimes, you’ve come to realize, he liked to throw in endearing terms in hopes of satisfying you and moving the conversation on. 

"Do you… do you not want me to lay like this?" You asked, surprising yourself by how small your voice had become. 

There was an uncomfortable pause before Din answered, making your heart pound profusely. "I’ll be fine."

Okay… Definitely not what you expected to hear. You quickly sat up and scooted away, Din’s arm dropped from your shoulder. You forced yourself to put space between you two and sat, staring at him. He was quick to turn his head, watching your sudden movements.

"What’s wrong?" You asked.

"What… What do you mean?"

You sighed, hands running through your hair, frustrated. "Do you still want to be with me?" 

Maker, you felt like such a child for asking that but at the same time, it was a possibility that kept gnawing away at you. Just your outward attempts at simply cuddling seemed to be driving him away. 

" _Cyar’ika_ , of course, I do," he said, hesitantly considering reading for your hand but he seemed to think better of it, dropping his arm. "I love being with you."

"But you don’t want to touch me," You said it. You finally said it. Out there in the open, no more beating around the bush or praying for progress. The admission had come right here as open as this field. 

"Touch you?"

You nodded, "You freeze when I cuddle up to you, you only recently started hugging me back, and… gosh, even holding hands was a task."

There was another pause, making you want to pull your hair out but you breathed, keeping your cool. You had to keep your cool. If you were headed into upsetting territories the last thing you wanted was for him to shut down and walk away completely. 

After moments of staring out into the open space, Din turned back to you and spoke. "It has nothing to do with you," his body shifted, uneasy, as his voice dropped to a low mumble. 

"That’s it? That’s all I’m going to get-,"

"I’m not used to it," he spat. "You give loving touches and you want them back. That’s fine except for the fact I’m not used to any of it. I’m not exactly holding hands with bounties or caressing anyone’s cheek."

You frowned, feeling seriously dumb now, wishing the galaxy would just swallow you whole. You didn’t mean to come off so insensitive. Perhaps you should’ve known or pieced everything together somehow but you didn’t and now you looked stupid. There was also a strong possibility you were asking something from someone who couldn’t give you want you wanted. But you liked him — no, loved him, you thought — too much to let this slip by that easily. 

"Could you at least try? For me?" You whispered, unable to meet his eyes. You looked down at the dirt beneath you. Picking at the sad sprouts of dead grass and twigs, you wished you had never brought anything up. 

Truthfully, you didn’t think Din was going to answer. He could’ve let this hang out in the open and create a wedge between you two until you inevitably had to walk away but by some miracle, he didn’t. He didn’t and that gave you the slight warmth of hope.

"I don’t exactly have the sweetest touch, _cyar’ika_."

"Din…" His name came from your lips in the softest whisper, almost layered with a bit of desperation. 

"How do you want me to touch you?"

Your heart dropped at the ask, your eyes shot up to look at him. It was innocent, right? You couldn’t tell his intentions due to the fact his face was completely hidden from you but it couldn’t mean much. Sure, sometimes he was forward with his words but the tone of this… Was that curiosity behind his voice? 

"It’d be nice if you’d initiate the hand holding sometimes," you mumbled, letting out a slight cough to hide your shyness. You certainly were not expecting this conversation to go this way or… maybe it wasn’t and your brain was fuzzy.

He nodded his head as if to say go on.

"Maybe holding me closer or even some caressing," you said, feeling your cheeks heat up. "Maybe I also want something more… passionate."

Din hummed, pondering your response. "Passionate?"

You nodded, "I want to feel like you want me."

A muffled groan came from the helmeted. It was so soft, so quick, you didn’t realize what had switched him in until his hand met yours. You gasped, feeling him on your hands. He felt so nervous, so hesitant, but he had done it. You mentally cheered. 

Now that he had your hand, he gave it a tug, encouraging you to come closer to him again. Once you scooted back over, the touch dropped, making your heart feel like it went with it. 

But then something unexpected happened — Din patted his lap. You looked from his hands to him, making sure you were reading this right. He nodded, patting again. 

Slowly, you threw your leg over his thigh, straddling it. Once you were comfortable, you cautiously wrapped your arms around his neck. His body seemed to be on the fence about whether to panic or relax. 

He felt odd but comforting below you. The armor touching your skin in various spots was quite a fascinating phenomenon. You could get used to this position, you thought. 

After a moment, Din’s hands came and rested on your thighs gingerly. The feeling of them there… You can’t recall him ever placing his hands anywhere below the waist. He was playing at something, wasn’t he? Also, when did it suddenly get hot outside?

"You feel like I don’t want you," he repeated, his hands suddenly slowly rubbing up and down your thighs. You nearly squealed at the sudden action. He crept high then went low, up and down. Was he teasing you now? What the hell was going on? Was that it — he just needed a push? The Mandalorian needed a _push_?

While fighting to keep your concentration, you couldn’t find many words to say so you just gave him a weak nod. He accepted it, still continuing the motions on your thighs. You had to admit, you didn’t think touching would jump to this so fast but you weren’t about to stop the trajectory it was on.

"I promise it has nothing to do with you," he tried reassuring you and you wanted to believe that but words only went so far. And he understood that. "If passion is what you want, I can try to give it. I am glad you told me. I don’t want you upset, you do mean a lot to me, _cyar’ika_."

His hands settled at the top of your thigh, inches away from your aching core. This didn’t go unnoticed by you and especially not by him. Your head was spinning, totally blanking on half his words. When he went silent, you realized he was waiting for a response.

"O- okay," you stuttered out, nearly physically cringing at your lack of words. You couldn’t think about anything except for his _hands_ -

A slight… chuckle came from him, muffled and low but it was there. You could at least register that. Din kept looking at you, his hands at a standstill. He cocked his head again, questioning.

"Are you okay?" There was a hint of mocking with his words as he repeated the dreadful question that got you in this position in the first place. 

You cleared your throat, attempting to compose yourself for what felt like the millionth time. "Yeah… yeah, it’s just-,"

You shifted your legs, squirming slightly in his lap. Din nodded, picking up on your hint. He chuckled again and you just wanted to slap whatever amusement look he could have on under that helmet. The man gives you practically nothing and then has the nerve to chuckle when he opts to tease you?

"Love, if you’re already squirming from just my hands on your thighs," he said as he slowly rubbed his thumb in small circles on your inner thigh, "how are you going to be when I _really_ touch you?"

You gasped, the urge to squirm, looking for some friction, came over you even more. He was right, you were quite already overwhelmed. It just all felt so… right. His teasing was immaculate and he had such a way of speaking. From the armor to the hands to the voice… Din truly was enough to overwhelm you in seconds. 

"How… What- what do you mean?" You couldn’t tell if you were really playing dumb or if you were having way too hard of a time following him. Without a peep of an answer, the next thing you knew, one of his hands was creeping upward, hooking a finger into your pants.

"Remember this isn’t totally in my wheelhouse," he said, bringing his other hand to copy the actions of the first one. You felt roughness touch your bare skin as he broke that clothing barrier. "But I have to give my girl what she wants, right?"

Your skin felt like it was on fire at his words. Wetness began pooling in your panties, making your position feel very exposed. You squirmed again. One hand came back to grip your hip, this time under your clothing. His other hand traced lower, brushing right over where you ached the most. 

"I didn’t think-,"

"Didn’t think I’d ever touch you like _this_?" Din finished your thought for you with a chuckle. "I didn’t know how badly you needed it."

You went to protest as his tone was once again mocking, almost aiming to embarrass you, but before you could get a word out, his hand entered your panties, running his fingers along your slit. You let out another gasp, nearly losing your breath at the motions. Yes, this was definitely the path you were looking for. 

Din seemed to watch you closely, gauging your reaction. As much as you wanted to look away, so intimidated by the dominating man before you, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Your arms tightly wrapped around his neck, letting him fully see you surprised and needy. 

He hummed, satisfied with the compromising position he had you in, and slowly dipped one finger into you. It entered, in and out, curling slightly as it went. While the sensation was incredible, you really wanted more. 

You ground down on his fingers. You could also feel a trace of his hardness under you. You almost wanted to just grasp him right then and there, telling him to get a move on with it. But as if he could read your thoughts, a second finger entered, copying the other. He kept a smooth motion, curling and twisting inside you. You whimpered at the contact. 

"Is this what you were looking for?" He taunted you. "For me to touch you like this outside? Anyone could come around and see you like this, did you think about that? Or is that what you were hoping for?"

You shook your head, taking a deep breath as his motions continued. "I- I really didn’t think-,"

A third finger entered, stretching you gloriously. You cried out at the sudden spreading. It was great and the motions were feeling wonderful but you still somehow just need a bit more. You need _that_ touch. You squirmed into his hand, hoping his palm could give you the touch you were craving. 

Din picked up on your movements, watching you, seemingly debating if he wanted to give you want you were signaling for or hold off. But then your motions picked up, your face contorting with pleasure. Mouth open, eyes threatening to flutter shut, and he realized you may almost be there. 

He seized his movements and his other hand gripped your hip tighter, forcing you to stop. Your orgasm had been totally halted and you wanted to kick and scream at him over it. So close, was all you could think. 

"Why did you…" you frowned, voice sounding defeated. " _Please_ -,"

Two of his fingers picked back up, while his thumb came up to your clit, rubbing small, tight circles. You yelped at the action, unable to stop yourself from twisting with pleasure. Your arms around his neck got tighter as you chased the orgasm you now desperately needed. 

"That’s the touch you wanted, right, _cyar’ika_?" He asked, his fingers moving to more of a strictly curling action as his thumb did the pleasuring in the world. Plus, you thought maybe you could cum just from him speaking. 

Unable to respond, you frantically nodded. Thankfully he didn’t press you to answer and instead continued working you. 

As it went on, his pressure on your clit got stronger, forcing your body to practically give out. You collapsed forward, letting your head fall to the crook of his neck. Your body weight rested on his chest. He seemed to welcome it as his hand left your hip and started rubbing your back, coaxing through the bliss he had created. 

Seeing your state, he alternated from fast and slow, pressure and no pressure, letting the motions take you over. 

He shifted slightly, his fingers accidentally (or not accidentally?) hitting your spot deeper, curling just right at the angle. For his fingers moving inside you to the working of your clit to even just his presence holding you, you couldn’t take it all and promptly came on his hand. 

The orgasm flooded you, spreading through what felt like your entire body. You shook in his arms, gasping for air through your moaning. He didn’t stop though. His motions continued the entire orgasm until you started crying and shifting away from him. 

As much as he wanted to see you overstimulated and spent, he listened to your body and removed his hand from your panties, collecting some wetness along the way. Daringly, you took his fingers into your mouth, licking softly, almost drunkenly. 

He chuckled, watching your ditzy, nearly incoherent state as you came down from the pleasure. You took a couple of breaths and his hand slowly traced up your back, lovingly. Butterflies were forming in your stomach. 

"Are you okay, now?" He asked. You could hear the smile on his lips making you playfully roll your eyes. That question will forever come back to haunt you, you realized. 

"More than okay," you said, unwrapping your hands from his neck. They hovered over his body, creeping lower. "Would you like to see how I really want to touch _you_?"

Din hummed, contemplating the idea. You thought he was just playing with you and went to hover lower. But then he grabbed your wrist. 

You shot him a look, questioning. 

"Maybe later, princess." He said. Your heart fluttered at the new pet name, making you feel all kinds of things, itching to return the favor. 

But his words weren’t escaping you this time, no matter how flustered you felt you were getting. You still frowned, "What?"

"You heard me," he said, definitively. "This was all about you."

Maker, what a stubborn soul, you thought and you wanted to snap back but you bit your tongue, nodding instead. 

"For the record," you said, tracing a light finger back up over his chest armor. You could feel his eyes following your motions. "I think you have the sweetest touch in the galaxy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn to help Din out but he's unamused when you decide in the middle of a town market is the perfect time to start testing the waters.

You woke up pretty early the next day, finding yourself tangled with Din. It felt so natural it took you a few seconds to realize it wasn’t totally… normal. 

Sharing a cot usually felt just like another thing on the to-do list. Sometimes an arm would be thrown around you or you’d find your hand on his chest in the peaceful sleep. But to pulled into Din, so comfortably sleeping like you were meant to hold one another, was exhilarating. 

You couldn’t believe just how nice it felt and you almost — just almost — didn’t want to wake the Mandalorian laying next to you, but you knew he’d be quite grumpy if he felt any of the day was wasted. 

Plus, he promised to let you go into town today. You certainly weren’t about to let that opportunity pass you up.

Lightly, you started tapping on his shoulder, nudging him every few seconds. He felt your touch, groaning at the disturbance. It took a few minutes, but that deep, grumbling voice finally broke through the room’s silence. 

"What time is it?" He sounded so grouchy already. You suppressed a giggle. 

"I don’t know," you shrugged. "Early."

A large hand on your back pulled you closer — if that was even possible. He held you like that for a moment, seemingly unaware of how excited this action made you. Sure, it wasn’t the softest nor did it feel very romantic but it was progress. And you really had a feeling your previous day’s actions were going to get the ball rolling. 

After a moment of you two laying there, practically relishing in one another, Din removed his hand from your back. You knew this was your sign to move off and get going with the day, but you were a little caught up in the feeling of everything. 

Din tried shaking you out of your thoughts, "We should get a move on it," he said, his visor meeting your eyes. "You were all eager to head into town the other day."

"Maybe I want to lay here with you, " You sighed. "I never did get to return the favor yesterday."

You had half the nerve to travel your hand down his body but before you could make a move, a tiny coo startled you two apart. 

The child was awake, staring down at you two from his hammock, big eyes and equally big ears on full display. He watched you and Din, curiously observing his two guardians. Your heart melted when his sweet face met your gaze. You couldn’t even be upset over the little one’s terrible timing. 

"The boss is up," you mumbled, turning back to Din.

"The boss?" He asked. "Since when is _he_ the boss?"

"Since he looked at me with those adorably big eyes and tiny pouty face," you chuckled.

"If I tell you I look like that under this helmet will you promote me to boss?" 

You playfully rolled your eyes at his antics, turning to stand up from the bed. Teasingly, you said, "Oh, come on, sleepyhead. We gotta get a move on it."

Din laid there, stunned at your words. "What- _I’m_ the sleepyhead? You know what, never mind."

You couldn’t help but giggle at your man’s annoyance as you headed to the refresher.

***

Finally freshened up and ready for the day, you exited the refresher and found Din and Grogu sitting, waiting for you. The child was in Din’s lap and playing with the shiny metal ball he loved to steal. Sometimes he’d hand it up to Din to look at and Din would act as if the child was showing him the most valuable resources in the galaxy, making the little guy giggle.

Your heart couldn’t help but flutter at the scene. You nearly wanted to stand there all day watching the two interact so sweetly but you were pulled out of your gaze once Din noticed you.

"Finally ready, _cyar’ika_?" He chuckled. 

You smirked, "Yes, I’m ready."

Din handed you the child and fastened him into a new little cross-body sling you had fastened for him. This allowed you to carry him close to your body, making you feel like such an overbearing mother. The little guy always seemed to like it, opting to snuggle up close, resting his head on your chest.

Once you two saw him content, you exited the ship and started making your way on the path to town. You fell back half a step as Din walked slightly ahead of you, always being his overprotective self — not that you minded, though. It was quite flattering.

The walk wasn’t exactly a long one but it was just enough for you to worry about the child in your arms getting antsy. Every now and then you’d look down checking on him, asking him how he was in your high-pitched, baby voice. But he didn’t seem to even blink an eye. Grogu would look up at you and then immediately back to the ball he had smuggled into the sling. 

Every now and then Din would hear your silly voice. He’d subtly glance behind him, pretty amused with the cares the child currently did not give. At one point you caught him in the act of staring, making you blush in embarrassment. He didn’t say anything and instead just kept on walking.

When you finally came upon the town, you found it to be a fairly busy one, full of residents and merchants all hustling about making it through the day. Din stopped, tensing up as he scoped out everything. You frowned, looking up at him. 

"What’s wrong?" You asked Din as the child in your arms was now antsy wanting to see everything. You held him into the sling.

"It’s busy," he replied, still scanning the groups. 

"It is," you nodded. "It’s a town."

"Maybe we should come back-,"

"It’s going to be fine," you said, looking at him with a soft smile. " _We’re_ going to be fine."

Hesitantly, he nodded. You gave a small cheer which made the child join in with you. He was captivated by the crowds as well, especially seeing all the snack vendors. 

You started walking deeper to the town’s market, towards a stand selling beads, when something — or, someone — grabbed your hand. You jumped, expecting it to be a threat, but when you looked you found it was just Din. He had willingly grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers. Your heart screamed with love and joy. 

You wanted to say something but he just refocused on the crowd. Realizing he didn’t want you to comment, you continued on, leading him through the people. 

You started into the town’s market, moving vendor to vendor, maneuvering around others to get a full look at what was in stock. You made your first stop at the beads and jewelry lady but was greatly unimpressed. 

Din didn’t understand your displease with the stand and found some of the pieces quite nice. He came close to maybe buying you an item, thinking of how a nice necklace from him would drape over your neck until he heard you scoff and pull him along. 

Your heart was set on looking at clothing next but that’s when Grogu started fussing, pointing towards the food stand. He truly acted as if you and Din starved him, you thought. You tried reasoning with him, reminding him he had breakfast not even an hour ago but he was truly being a baby. Din chuckled as you caved and got in line for the food, accepting your defeat. 

Of course, the child had to pick the one with the longest line, making it overfill into the pathways. Granted, it must’ve been some yummy food, but it was uncomfortable shuffling out of the way. For this reason, Din had to press his front to your back, practically towering over you two as he made room for the patrons. You smiled to yourself as you felt your bodies pressed together. There was an opportunity here and you were taking it. 

As casually as you could, you shifted your stance, brushing your ass over Din’s front. He didn’t seem to even acknowledge the movement at first. His hand was still holding yours and he was consumed with watching the line in front of you three. 

Taking half a step backward, you brought your bodies even closer, fully pressed together. This action made Din perk a bit and you felt his hand squeeze yours. You dismissed it and shifted again, this time practically grinding on him. 

A breathy gasp came from the helmeted man as his hand quickly dropped yours. You giggled but had to stop your little antics as the line began moving. 

However, before you could move up, Din’s hands came down to your hips. His fingers dug right into the bruises he had left yesterday, making you yelp. A few folks noted your outburst, glancing over at you but you tried covering the incident with a cough, quite embarrassed. 

"What are you doing?" Din whispered as he pushed on your hips, making you move forward in the line. Maybe this vendor line needed to hurry up or you were going to get yourself in trouble. 

"I’m standing in line," you responded with a chuckle and looked down at Grogu. He was totally focused on the snacks he saw the worker handing off, oblivious to his parents’ situation.

Before Din was able to snap back with anything else, you were next to order. The child squealed in the sling as you paid for the snack and placed it in his little hands. He cozied up to you and began eating.

"I think I need new clothes," you declared and grabbed Din’s hand, dragging him over to the stand. He accepted the hand-holding and you internally cheered once again. 

Din stood behind you, allowing you to look through the cloth and fabrics for sale. The market was starting to pick up with people, once again forcing him to invade your personal space as others tried passing around his large form. 

Letting go of his hand, you lent over one of the vendor tables to reach for a piece. In the process, your ass rubbed against his front again. He lost his patients much quicker this time. 

When you stood back up, going to inspect the piece closer, firm hands found their way back on your hips. You could feel he was starting to get hard. You smirked, now just pretending to be occupied and clueless.

"You need to stop," his voice came out as a muffled growl in your ear. You couldn’t help the giddy feeling bubbling inside you. 

Innocently, you turned around, showing him the fabric as if there wasn’t a single issue between you two. You lifted it in one hand for him to see and when his head turned to look at it, your other hand snuck down between your bodies, lightly grasping his hard-on. 

The sudden gasping whine that emitted from him made your heart skip a beat in excitement. He was now looking down at you. You met his visor’s gaze, daringly. With your bodies this close and everyone else so preoccupied, your little stunt was concealed, thankfully. 

But Din wasn’t impressed. He ripped the fabric out of your hands and slammed it on the vendor table, startling the worker and, sadly, the child who was now staring up, wide-eyed. You went to apologize to the worker for his actions but before you could get a single word out, Din gripped your wrist and started pulling you out of the town. 

You were barely able to keep up as Din took long, forceful strides on the path you two had entered from. Grogu kept looking between you and Din, eating his snack like it was popcorn and this was the greatest play ever. 

At one point, you tried calling out Din’s name asking him to slow down but there was no stopping this man on a mission. Strangely, though, not a single part of you regretted your actions. Part of you felt like there had to be a little bit of riling each other up — he was like that to you just yesterday, for crying out loud! If anything, he just didn’t like getting a taste of his own medicine. 

Once you made it back to the ship, Din was pulling Grogu out of your sling and placing him in the sleeping quarters. The child sat there, glancing between Din and his snack, eventually choosing to focus on the food. Din seemed pleased with this and shut the door. 

You stood there quite stunned at this man’s aggressive rush. By the time you processed anything and finally undone the sling, he was storming out of the Crest, leaving you no choice but to follow. 

He stopped alongside the ship and turned to you. With every word he spoke he stepped closer, "What was that back there?"

You let out a grumbly humph and folded your arms, "I was getting antsy."

"You were getting antsy?"

You frowned, "I wanna touch you."

" _Cyar’ika_ -,"

"Please," you pouted. "You made me feel so good yesterday, I really want to do something in return."

You took a step closer, trying to close the gap between you two. When Din was just in reach, you started lightly palming him through the fabric just as you had attempted to in the market — only this time, he didn’t stop you.

A groan emitted from him, so subtle as if he was trying to conceal it, but it didn’t go unheard by you. You smirked at him, grip getting stronger. 

"Please," he mumbled the sweetest beg you had ever heard.

You removed your touch and quickly cut off his inevitable protests, "Why don’t you lay down? We don’t want a Mandalorian crumbling from a little touching."

"Lay down?" He asked shakily. "H- Here?"

You nodded, your hands coming up to Din’s shoulders. While in any other circumstance wouldn’t be able to even make this man flinch, he allowed you to move him downward, until you two were laying on the ground. You were on top of him now, an interesting dynamic you could get used to.

Din let out a gasp as your hand traveled its way down his body and slipped into his pants. You smirked, feeling him give into you when you gripped him, skin on skin. It was having a different effect on him, you noted, as his breathing was turning into light moans.

You pumped him, up and down, slowly twisting as you went. You were aiming to start slow, not giving in right away as he had decided to tease you yesterday.

Din was getting daring, though, as you felt him try to thrust into your hand. You stopped your movements, your grip solid on his cock. He halted his hips, letting out a small whimper. You adored seeing this strong, powerful bounty hunter under your complete control. 

"Won’t you let me take my time?" You asked in a lust-filled whisper. "I’ve waited forever."

Din scoffed, "Forever?"

You smirked at his dismissal and picked back up the pumping motion, still with a strong grip. He tensed back up under you, especially as you purposely avoided the head. You knew it just had to be aching and red but you were so in love with going slow. 

You kept up, twisting from the base to the head, feeling your own self get wet from the deep, grumbly moans Din was shamelessly emitting. He was practically shaking underneath you already. 

Wanting to kick it up a tiny bit, your hand finally focused on the head of his cock, smoothing your fingers over it and lightly cupping, to which you allowed him to thrust a little. 

He was getting close and you would’ve given anything to see his expression behind that helmet but your imagination came in clutch as you soaked in his groans. In the sudden heat of it all, his hands came up to grab your hips. 

You kept working your hand, trying to ignore his grip which could just about make _you_ burst. Your motions came down in speed making Din let out a frustrated yell. 

"What the-," he spat. " _Cyar’ika_ , please, faster."

You gave a fake frown. "But I like seeing you like this."

" _Cyar’ika_ ," His voice dropped. He was getting mad, you realized. You had to bite back a giggle as you stopped your motions on his cock again. "I gave you what you wanted, didn’t I? I thought you wanted to return the favor."

You sighed, looking around as if contemplating. When he seemed so focused on your answer, your hand suddenly picked back up making him jerk in surprise. You couldn’t help the giggles now, seeing him work with you to get his release. 

All it took was a couple more swipes of the head for him to cum in your hand, groaning and thrashing beneath you as he released in his pants. You worked him through it, speeding up a bit to really make him feel everything. Even when you thought he was finished, you didn’t let up in the slightest, still loving the noises he made.

When he physically couldn’t take any more of your touch, his hand left your hip and wrapped your wrist. You smiled, choosing to obey his silent comment, and pulled your hand away from his cock. You took some of his release with you and, slowly, licked your fingers as you had done to his yesterday. Din just laid back again, groaning at your actions above him.

"You’re going to kill me," he mumbled. 

You chuckled, giving up on your antics, and laid forward so you were on top of his chest. Your fingers traced his shoulder armor. "Are you okay?"

His head lifted a little, as if not believing your silly, mocking words. You just smiled back and he shook his head. "Your touches make everything okay."

"All my touches?"

He nodded, "All of your wonderful touches."

You sighed, content, and placed a small kiss on his helmet. His hand hesitantly came up to brush over your cheeks, making you giggle and lean in. Din hummed in approval. 

"One day I’ll touch all of you," you whispered, dragging your fingers over his chest armor. 

"You know what?" He sighed. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:  
>  _cyar’ika_ = darling, beloved, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:  
>   
>  _cyar'ika_ = darling, beloved, sweetheart


End file.
